You belong with me
by Kary-Wolf
Summary: Siempre preocupándose desde lo más profundo de su ser, vigilando con cautela sus pasos, solo quería verlo feliz, sin intervenir en nada siempre lo cuido. Pero hay veces en que no puedes ayudar desde lejos y debes intervenir para animar a esa persona.


Hola aquí yo con un nuevo one-shot lobuno, esta vez del paring Leah/Jacob. Que lo disfruten.

Dedicado a Joh, que prometí hacer un Leah/Jacob mejor que el de ya sabes quien, si es mejor o peor solo tú puedes decirlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, ambientes y el instante de este one-shot (que es en amanecer) son de Meyer, ella es la genio, yo no. El título es por una canción de Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Siempre preocupándose desde lo más profundo de su ser, vigilando con cautela sus pasos, solo quería verlo feliz, sin intervenir en nada siempre lo cuido. Pero hay veces en que no puedes ayudar desde lejos y debes intervenir para animar a la persona a quien no soportas ver sufrir.

**You belong with me.**

**Leah:**

El olor siempre era más horrible sí permanecía en fase frente a la casa de los Cullen, así que salí de esta y me puse la ropa que ellos me habían prestado.

No era nada guay estar parada bajo la lluvia, aunque había que reconocer que el olor del agua disipaba un poco el asqueroso olor vampiresco de los Cullen.

A sabiendas de que el olor sería más intenso cerca de la casa, me acerqué para sentarme en el porche, estaba agotada, ya hacia una hora de que mi hermano y Jake habían entrado a la casa de los chupa sangre esos, y tan solo a ayudar a Bella. Ella estaba mal, se notaba, podía ver su estado en los recuerdos de Jake, también podía saber lo que estaba pasando Jake, como se sentía, aunque yo no experimentaba sus sentimientos ni emociones por Bella, para ser sincera ella no me agradaba para nada.

Podía escuchar la respiración de los que estaban dentro de la casa, también los corazones de Bella, mi hermano y Jake latiendo, este último un poco agitado. Hablaban sobre algo que a él no le gustaba, y no era para menos, él era el único que estaba en contra de ese bebe, o mejor dicho monstruo, el cual devoraba la vida de Bella además de quebrarle un par de costillas por día ¿Cómo era que Bella quería a esa cosa?

Hacia pocos días que Edward estaba en contra del bebe, pero al parecer ahora lo quería y eso hacia sentir mal a Jacob. Claro que eso no me hubiera importado, hubiera pensado que Jake se lo buscaba, que él tenía la culpa por querer estar cerca de ella a sabiendas de que ella no lo veía más que como su mejor amigo y que Edward, Bella y la cosa esa eran una familia, una familia a la cual él no pertenecía. Sin embargo lo que le afectaba a él me lograba tocar a mí, y no era porque pudiera escudriñar en su mente y sentirme afectaba por lo de Bella, sino que no podía estar tranquila sí el estaba tan mal.

Extrañamente ahora estaba preocupada, ahora me sentía en deuda con él. Él me había aceptado en su manada, y la verdad es que eso era un gran alivio, no tendría que estar más con Sam y eso era una de las razones más grandes... pero había otra cosa: con Jacob lograba congeniar como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie en la otra manada, él sabía como apoyarme y hacerme sentir mejor, él si era un buen amigo, un hombre ejemplar, y al fin lograba verlo como un hombre ya que antes solo lo veía como un crío insoportable sin embargo ahora lograba ver a un hombre maduro, un hombre hecho y derecho como pocos lo habían, como pocos que yo había conocido.

Un portazo me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, al parecer, según lo poco que había captado de su conversación, Bella le pidió a Jake que saliera, que ella no podía estar en la misma casa con alguien que no amaba a su bebe y que le deseaba la muerte… sin embargo entre mis reflexiones no logré escuchar lo que había dicho Jacob.

Me incorporé lentamente cuando él pasó por mi lado, ni siquiera me miró, eso no me hubiese importado en otra ocasión, pero está ocasión era OTRA ocasión…

–Jake ¡Espera! –le grité mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y yo choqué contra él.

–No molestes Leah, ahora no –murmuró.

–¿Quién molesta Jake? –dije presa de la furia –la única que molesta aquí es ella, y tú lo sabes muy bien, ella te tiene así, estás mal por ella y dime Jacob ¡¿A ella le importa lo que tú sientas?!

–Leah, no sabes lo que dices –trató de calmarme, pero mi furia era incontrolable en ese momento.

–¡No Jake! Todo lo que digo es verdad, Bella, Edward y esa cosa que tanto odias son una familia, a la cual tu no perteneces ni nunca lo harás ¿Por qué quieres hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Por qué quieres que se sienta menos culpable por elegirlo a él? –A esas alturas mi voz ya se escuchaba por todos lados –¡Sabes muy bien que no estás bien por su culpa!

Jacob llevó su dedo índice hasta mis labios haciendo además para que me callara, hecho una mirada a la casa insinuando que todos nos oían ¿Pero qué me importaba que nos oyeran? Es más, quería que Bella oyera toda la verdad, esa que Jake ocultaba tras una sonrisa.

–¿De qué va todo esto Leah? –susurro Jake enojado.

–¡Va de que estas haciendo de tu vida un desastre por ella! –Y yo seguí gritando, en ese momento ya hasta Bella podía escuchar –¿Crees que ella le importa si tú estás bien o mal? ¡Jake, ella tiene a Edward, ella quiere a Edward! Tú solo ves lo que no es verdad, ella no regresará contigo.

Jake me levantó y me llevó en brazos hacia el bosque, gritando incoherencias y chillando logré soltarme antes de perder de vista la mansión de los vampiros.

–Leah, todos te están escuchando –me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso no importa, Jake quiero que veas lo que tienes en frente a ti, debes ver más allá de tus narices… Jake, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, como tú estuviste para mí y no permitiré que ella te haga daño… Jake me tienes a mí… Jacob ella no te quiere como yo…

–Leah por favor…

Iba a gritar más ofensas para Bella cuando Jake sello mis labios con los de él, yo respondí algo asustada pero me dejé llevar. Yo sabía de que iba ese beso, él me había besado para acallar mis gritos y nada más, pero aún así sabiendo las razones mi corazón no cesó de latir como loco por el gesto que tuvo Jake conmigo.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran tantas como para quitarme el aire y querer separarme de él.

–Jake... –murmuré.

–Gracias Leah, eres la mejor…

Yo correspondí su abrazo con todas mies fueras y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, no se podía estar mejor, me sentía feliz de poder ayudarlo, sus palabras era lo único que quería escuchar "Gracias Leah, eres la mejor" quería escuchar eso una y mil veces, quería estar así para siempre.

Levanté la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada por encima de su hombro, había alguien, la persona menos indicada para ser espectadora de la escena entre yo y Jake, una persona que al parecer estaba feliz, una persona que saltaría junto a mí todos los días recordándome eso, una persona que estaba feliz por su hermana.

Seth tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Notas: **Bueno, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado que Meyer hubiera dejado a Jake y Leah, la verdad es que cuando estaba leyendo Amanecer, en la parte en que ellos se llevan bien, siempre tuve expectativas para que entre ellos existiera una relación.

Gracias a todos los apachurrables amantes de leer fics de este paring, son la mar de cool, son del tope guay, me encantaría hacerles una cita con mi hermano Jake –si, es mi hermano, pero pidan permiso sí quieren salir con él –pero ahora está ocupado con Leah ^^.

Joh, esperó que haya sido de tu agrado. Siendo sincera esto es lo que siempre quise que pasara, claro, después de que Jacob le hubiera dejado bien claras las cosas a Bella, y me refiero por las malas ¬¬ haciéndola llorar por sus palabras y toda la voladita.

PD: para el cumple de feññy, si, soy un asco.


End file.
